At normal spinning dope concentrations, poly[2,2'-bis(triflouromethyl)benzidine terephthalamide] (FPP-T) in dimethylacetamide (DMAc) gives isotropic solutions. The polymer itself is reported to be amorphous. These properties are entirely out of character compared to the closely related structure, poly(p-phenyleneterephthalamide) and to most other para-aramids. The preparation of anisotropic spin dopes of FPP-T and crystalline fibers therefrom is a worthwhile objective.